Journey to the Gold
by a simple x wish
Summary: Carter Barlow's entire life is about training to be an Olympic level gymnast, but when a housing mix-up causes her to move in with a newly roommate-less Jerome, she begins to question the only thing she was born to do. Rated T for some language. Jerome/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Creation

**Chapter 1 / The Creation**

_Carter/_

The creation of everything begins somewhere, and though it might not be known why, every creation has a purpose. Some people spend their entire lives trying to figure out why they were placed on earth. Others are born with a purpose. I'm one of the luckier of our kind because I've known what I was meant to do before I hit age 5. All my life I've only had one dream, to stand on that Olympic podium with a gold medal around my neck, and I've spent my entire life fighting for the dream I share with thousands of people.

I was only four years old when my mom signed me up for my first gymnastics class. Within weeks, I was the best toddler at my gym and when I was six, I was performing gravity-defying tricks most people only dream of doing. That year, I set on the path to becoming an elite. Most people wonder why there aren't many of us, but they would understand if they saw how we literally eat, breathe, and sleep gymnastics.

As I grew older and training hours became longer, most of my friends were homeschool, but I decided to continue my education with a regular schooling system. I didn't do it for the friends or anything else, my parents simply couldn't afford the added on cost of a private tutor, and they certainly didn't have the time or patience to teach me themselves.

Then, on my 15th birthday, my parents told me of a scholarship program to an elite school in the United Kingdom. A world class gymnasium had opened up on the campus and my coach wanted to train me there. I am his highest level gymnast and the only one he's ever trained to win Worlds more than once. In fact, I've won every year I've competed. My coach always tells me about competing in the Olympics one day. That's the only reason I put myself through all the training.

My name is Carter James Barlow and I am currently the best female gymnast in the world. I spend 6 hours of my life, seven days a week, training for a dream that could shatter at any given moment. My body has endured more physical pain and injury than most people will in a life time. I only take the required amount of credits needed to graduate high school. I moved to a country that is 8 hours away from my home by plane. I live to fulfill a dream that is nearly impossible, and every day I ask myself, why do I do it? Is it really worth it? What if I don't make it? These are the risks I have to take if I want to be the best. This is what I have to do if I want that gold medal. My purpose is to win. Gymnastics is my creation.

This is how I've spent my life up until this moment and my move into Anubis House is just another step I have to take on my journey to the gold. As I stand in front of the car meant to take me to my new home, for the first time in my life, I feel scared and alone. For the first time in my life, I'm doubting my purpose. I'm questioning my creation.

**Authors Note/ This is kind of like a prologue to set up the next chapter. I know its not the most interesting thing because nothing really happens, but the point of this chapter is to give an overview of Carter's life before she enters the Anubis House. Also, this story will only be told through Carter and Jerome's points of view. Please review if you read it and I would appreciate constructive criticism because I really am striving to improve my writing. I haven't written much of anything in a long time so this is just my first attempt at getting back into the swing of things. **

**- Keira**


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

**Chapter 2/The Encounter**

_Jerome/_

Tears. I'd never felt them upon my cheek, but right now, at this moment, they were streaming down my face. I clutched a pillow to my stomach to stop myself from feeling sick. I'd never felt this way before. I'd never felt my heart break. I never realized how delicate my heart really was. It wasn't just broken, it had been completely shattered. I looked up from where I'd buried my face into my palms with a disgusted expression. _Mara_. What did she see in that fool? _Mick_. He was just an athletic brute who somehow had captured the heart of delicate little Mara. Her black hair glittered in the lamp-light. Oh how I hate how I feel about her. She causes me to act like an emotional pansy. I laid down on my bed with only one thing on my mind. _Mara_.

When I'm at my most vulnerable moments, I lock myself into my room. It doesn't matter if anyone tries to open the door, I've locked it well. It's not as it anyone needs to get into the room. Alfie moved out two weeks ago, but I remember the night as if it was yesterday. Lightning. That's the first thing I think of when I recall the memory. Alfie was on the bed I'm sitting on right now. He and his mum had gotten into a rather heated argument about me, but Alfie told me countless time that it wasn't my fault. Since he had started rooming with him, his grades had started slipping, and his folks were certain that I was the cause of the problem. In fact, they decided to put him in a private room. He still lives across the hall, but I get lonely late at night. I miss him dearly and regret the way I treated him in the past.

Serenity spread throughout the vacant room as I dried the last of my tears. The peace didn't last long and after only seconds, a loud knocking sound came from the other side of my door. I let out a large sigh and proceeded to open the door, a black expression printed upon my face. Trudy entered the room, shoving a packet of papers before my eyes.

"Sweetie, I need you to sign these housing papers." A new student was moving in. Carter Barlow. That was the name Trudy gave me earlier. I hope the bloke is alright. It's no replacement for Alfie, but it's better than complete isolation.

"What are they for?" I ask her, my voice in a complete monotone. In all honesty, I wish she would leave me be while I struggle with the idea of Mara and Mick.

"They need you to sign saying you won't switch roommates after Carter moves in. He's already signed them." Trudy hands me the papers and a pen to sign them with. The places I need to sign are marked with x's. Does the housing administration think I'm too stupid to figure out where to sign a set of damn papers? I shove them back at Trudy and slam the door behind her as she exits. She leaves with a confused expression. I flick the lights off and lay on my bed, contemplating the thought of a new roommate. Darkness surrounds me and my eyelids shut. I hope for only one think every night. Maybe she will forget him. Maybe she will see I'm better than him, but in all honesty, I'm not. The calm, arrogant personality I show is just a façade to hide behind. Only she sees the true me. Only her. _Mara_.

Morning, sunrise, everything bright only makes me feel worse when I'm mourning over something. Breakfast is probably ready, but I don't care enough to go downstairs until I feel my stomach growl. Tired. That's all I can think about as I enter the kitchen area. Everyone is already up and about getting ready for the new kid, Carter.

"I wonder if he's cute," Amber says cheerfully.

"Maybe he will be," Nina responds, optimistic as usual.

"He's going to be rooming with you Jerome, right?" Patricia asks me. I don't realize right away I'm supposed to respond.

"Yeah, I supposed," I retaliate sullenly.

"Maybe he'll cheer you up. Get you out of that slump," Mara says to me. I've had enough of her pretending to care. I stare at her peevishly.

"Shut it," I snap at her and grab my cereal. Hastily, I exit the kitchen, clutching the bowl of cereal, and storm off to my room. I decide to high out there until Carter arrives.

_Carter/_

Red brick, tall doors, beautiful glass windows. I admire the house as I observe it from the window of the car I sit in. It's even more beautiful than I imagined. The car makes a loop around the campus as I take in the entire scene. We pass by the gymnasium and the driver stops the car.

"Would you care to take a look around the facility, Miss Barlow?" the driver asks me politely. I nod my head, speechless as I eye the building. He gives me a key and I exit the car. I walk up to the door and place my hand upon it. It feels cold. I turn the key and open the door, taking it all in. On the vault sits a long-sleeve, hot pink leotard. Blue oblique strips cover the front and the sleeves embroidered with blue rhinestones. Aside it lays a new pair of grips and a signed note.

_Carter,_

_Enjoy the first day. I expect to see you bright and early before school starts tomorrow._

_- Liam_

Coach Hester always knows what I'm thinking. I take my time exploring the rest of the gym. The beams are shimmering as the light hits them; they've just been re-gripped. Coach had chalked the bars perfectly. I place my hand on the lower bar, feeling the chalk between my fingers. The uneven bars have always been my favorite event and I would've continued looking at the equipment if not for the car horn that came from outside. I locked the door behind me and re-entered the car.

"It's beautiful," I chime to the driver. I caught him smiling as he proceeded to drive me to Anubis House. I put my sunglasses on as we arrived and the car came to a halt. The driver came around to open the door for me and help me with my bags.

"Thank you," I told him as I proceeded to grab some of my bags. The driver grabbed the rest of them and followed me to the door. I brought my fist to the door and knocked twice. Now I just had to wait. As I stood there waiting, I thought about what awaited me inside. The encounter.

_Jerome/_

Locked up in my room. That's how I stayed until I heard Amber shout that Carter had arrived. I picked myself up and unlocked the door. Irritably, I made my way to the front entrance of the house with the others. A black limousine had just pulled up and a driver, about 50 years old, opened the door for someone. I assumed it was Carter. This was it. I hoped he was a normal kid. I suddenly recalled the papers Trudy made me sign. I wasn't allowed to switch roommates, so I was counting on him being a decent kid. Then someone emerged from the car, causing me to be utterly speechless.

"Carter is a"

"girl!" Amber interrupted Patricia.

"And she's"

"absolutely beautiful." I finished Alfie's statement in a whisper. Everyone's attention turned to me, but I could only focus on one thing, Carter. She had long, straight hair which was styled into layers. It was a deep chocolate brown that had flecks of auburn which captured the suns glow perfectly. She was quite tall for a girl, and the heels she wore definitely added to her poised carriage. Her legs were long and slim, but her body looked healthy. She sported sunglasses on her face, covering her eyes. Dark skinny jeans, fry boots, a decorative auburn tank top, and a leather jacket were clothed upon her, and she pulled off the style perfectly. She was easily the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

Carter made her way to the door and knocked twice. Without thinking, I immediately opened it for her. She was even more beautiful up close. She took off her sunglasses, revealing a pair of emerald eyes, and walked through the door.

"Hello," she chimed. No British accent accompanied her speech, must be an American. Everyone was speechless and no one could get the nerve to say hello back.

"Uh.. you must be Carter. Carter Barlow?" Trudy asked nervously.

"Yeah, that's me," she responded in a confused tone. I eyed her and then Trudy. Trudy bore a troubled look upon her face.

"Well. um. There has been a housing mix up and because of the papers that were signed it can't be changed. Carter, meet Jerome, your roommate," Trudy said to the girl and then pointed at me. I put on a childish grin and picked up some of her bags.

"I'll show you the way," I said to her and walked toward our room. As I walked her there, I couldn't think about anything besides how my luck had changed. As I reached to open the door, she reached as well and for a split second, our hands touched. I felt a slight spark as she retracted her hand quickly. Her cheeks turned a rosy color and she waited for me to open the door. This was it. The encounter.

**Authors Note: Thanks for the people who reviewed/alerted, even though there weren't all the many. I hope this chapter is a little more interesting, though there are parts I wasn't too pleased with how the writing sounded. I'll try to update weekly, I just wanted to get the second chapter out since the first one was a bit short and didn't have any actions really. Please review. I really appreciate constructive criticism because otherwise I won't become a better writer. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Veil

**Chapter 3/ The Veil**

_Carter/_

Disguised. Harbored. Hidden. From the moment I entered the house, that is how my life has changed. I'm forced to wear a mask. A mask I never intend to shed. I know it doesn't seem like a big deal, but I've lived my entire life without the publicity that surrounds my career. I've spent countless hours by myself as an attempt to disguise the people that I've been the closest to. All of the lies I had to tell, all the secrets I've had to keep, and why? So people don't write me off as a freak with no life; just because I know what I want. It's as if my real life has been shut behind closed doors, padlocked. The worst part, what I'm not allowed to do. I'm not allowed to eat anything that strays from my diet. I'm not allowed to go out late at night. I'm not allowed to date. I'm not allowed to travel, unless it's from a competition. I'm tired of getting bad grades because I simply don't have the time to learn. I'm tired of waking up at 4 every morning so I can get some training in before school. I'm tired of having no one to complain to because the coach puts the most pressure on me. They don't understand. At the end of the day, all of the stereotypes are true. I'm just a lonely girl with no friends, bad grades, and no life. Gymnastics is my everything. Without it, I'm an empty shell. That's why I keep the secret. That's why I wear the mask. I may be the best, but I'm not ready for just anyone to know. That's why at Anubis House, I'm determined to make things different. The chances of ever being recognized here are slim-to-none. Here, I finally have a chance at friendship. Here, I finally have a chance at life.

When Jerome opened the door the room, it was exactly as I had expected. There were clothes strewn about, books and papers everywhere, and the slightest essence of old spice. Old spice. The redolent deodorant brought back memories of home. Every man in the Barlow household used it and by the time I hit middle school, the fragrance had been drilled into my mind. It looked exactly like a boys dorm was expected to look, and yet, it was perfect.

"This bed is yours," he told me as he pointed to an unoccupied bed. I placed the bags I held down beside it and Jerome put the ones he carried down as well.

"It's perfect," I blurted out, unable to contain my excitement. I ran to Jerome and hugged him tightly. He tensed up at first, but eased into it almost a little too quickly. I sat down on my bed and looked around the room, my eyes finally landing on Jerome. He was a good-looking guy. He constantly brushed his fingers through his dirty blonde hair and his blue eyes brightened up the rest of his face. I noticed when he smiled that his smile was a little crooked. I certainly felt an attraction between us, but I knew I had to push the thought out of my mind. Eventually, he noticed I had been staring.

"Is everything alright?" he asked my politely.

"Yes. Everything is great." I told him with a beaming smile on my face.

"Ok well I guess since we'll be rooming together we should set some rules because this isn't your average roommate situation," He replied with a half-smile upon his face.

"Ok. Um I have a walk-in closet so that gets rid of the changing issues. I guess I'll take one desk. I'm also not too picky when it comes to cleanliness. Just your basic don't look through my stuff without asking and vice-versa," I said concisely. Honestly, I would rather get to know the guy instead of discuss this type of stuff, although it is necessary.

"Ok I'm fine with that," he said, awkwardly looking around the room. "How about some icebreaker questions? 3 each?" he asked me.

"Yeah, but the answers have got to be honest," I added in to clarify.

"Ok I'll start. Where in America are you from?" he asked.

"Colorado. It's pretty cold during winter but it's beautiful. How long have you gone to boarding school?" I asked him.

"Since I was 5," he started to respond. "My parents shipped me out of the house as soon as they could." I could sense a bit of hesitation in his tone. It seemed like a topic he probably didn't want to discuss. "Are you currently in a relationship?" he then said with a slight smirk.

"No," I replied with a slight giggle. "Are you?"

"No, not yet at least. I'm waiting for the right person to come along. Do you play any sports?" Jerome asked. His last question. I gulped loudly and clasped my hands tight. Looking down at the floor, I stuttered a little bit. He eyed me strangely. "Um. Nope. Quit them all. No sports for me," I attempted to say nonchalantly. It wasn't exactly working.

"Is that a lie, Miss Carter Barlow?" he spoke while moving to sit next to me and clutching his pillow.

"I believe you're all out of questions. I guess you'll never know," I added quirkily and hit him with my pillow. He scoffed and then retaliated, slamming his pillow into my face. Before we knew it, it had escalated into a fully-fledged pillow fight. We threw pillow after pillow until one of them burst open, down feathers flying everywhere. I giggled a little bit at the down covering his face and ran over to hit Jerome. While running, I lost my balance and began to fall forward, taking Jerome down with me. I closed my eyes as we fell, but I could feel the heat from his body against mine. _Bam._ We hit the ground, but my landing was soft. Slowly, I opened my eyes, only to make direct eye contact with him. We were both silently enjoying the moment and the warmth each other's bodies brought. I looked up at his face. His eyes were beautiful and I instantly got lost in them. Suddenly, I realized what had happened and quickly got off of him. I scurried to my bed quietly and sat down. "I'm so sorry, I said in a soft tone. My cheeks had turned bright red and Jerome stood up. He wasn't mad though. Instead he had a smile on his face. He walked over to me and brushed the hair out of my face.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," he whispered into my ear, proceeding to pick up the down feathers. "But we should probably clean this up,"

I walked over to where the feathers were. Once they were all picked up and thrown away, Victor called everyone to get ready for bed. Leaving Jerome in the room, I slipped into the girl's bathroom to wash up. When I returned he wasn't in the room. I changed into my pajamas and started to undo my bed. The door opened and I saw Jerome walk into the room. He proceeded to take his pajama shirt off, standing there in only flannel pants with a bare chest. His eyes caught mine and he smirked.

"I hope you don't mind. I find it uncomfortable to sleep with a shirt on," he told me. I figured I should be comfortable with it since all of my brothers slept in their boxers, but Jerome was different. His upper body was perfectly toned. Muscle lines defined his chest and back flawlessly.

"Um no it's fine," I told him as I hung up my robe. My pajamas weren't anything special; just flannel shorts and a tank-top. Jerome hit the lights and we both crawled into bed.

"Goodnight Carter," he said in a whisper.

"Goodnight Jerome," I replied. The moonlight flooded the room with a silver brilliance. It was the last thing on my mind before I drifted off to a deep sleep. Tomorrow called for an early wakeup and I couldn't oversleep.

* * *

_Carter/_

4:45 A.M. My phone vibrates and I crawl out of bed. My training finally starts today at 5:15 sharp. I wouldn't want to be late and upset coach Hester. I quietly change into my new leo and throw on a pair of spandex shorts over. Grabbing my training bag and my team USA sweat suit, I leave the room and shut the door as quietly as I can. A car sits out front, ready to take me to the training facilities.

Trudy says I don't have to sign out for early morning training so I walk out of the house and get into the car. 5:00 A.M. The car drives away.

_Jerome/_

4:45 A.M. I swear I hear a noise coming from the room, but my eyes are too tired to look right away. I hear the door shut, but when I look up, no one is there. Falling back asleep, I forget the thought ever entered my mind.

7:30 A.M. School starts today at 8:10. It's Friday and I barely have the energy to roll out of bed. Eventually I get up and notice Carter is gone. She must have gotten ready early, it being her first day and all. I slip on my uniform and go downstairs. Still no Carter. She must have run off to class early as well. The others are all sitting around the window and I ponder about whether or not to ask them about Carter. They greet me as I enter the kitchen. I'll see Carter soon enough and decide not to ask them. 8:00 A.M. We all leave for school.

First block. I enter the classroom and take my usual seat next to Alfie. He isn't his usual talkative self, but I don't mind. I'm too busy looking out for Carter. 1 minute until the bell rings and there she comes, running into class. Odd. I thought she had arrived to school early. She whispers something to Mr. Winkler and passes him a note as he points to an empty seat next to Mick. Mick doesn't seem to mind the company. In fact, he seems to enjoy it. He's been rather friendly to her. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Mara watching with a jealous eye. She didn't strike me as the jealous type. Their relationship doesn't seem so stable now. The bell rings and class begins. I'm quite good at school so I don't feel the need to pay attention. The rest of the day is a blur.

When the final bell rings, I almost run out of class to catch up with Carter. I haven't spoken to her today. No mention of the pillow or the pajama incident from the past night escapes my lips; I guess it's between us. I tap her shoulder and she turns around. Agitation covers her face.

"Hey, I thought maybe I could walk you home today," I boldly suggest.

"Sorry I can't. I'm going to be late," She briskly replies as she begins to walk away, leaving me with no more than a wave.

"What for?" I further question. I know she can hear me but she doesn't answer. Something seems strange. I walk back to the house by myself and when I arrive, there's no sign of Carter anywhere. I decide to get a head start on my homework, something I never do. By 6:00 P.M. I've finished everything for the next two days. Still no sign of Carter. I go to Alfie's room to play some video games. 7:00 P.M. It's time for supper and everyone gathers around the dinner table. No Carter.

"Hey Jerome, where's your girlfriend?" Mick asks sarcastically. I don't respond. The rest of supper I stay silent while everyone carries on conversing. At least it's a Friday. After supper, Alfie and I return to his room to play some more videogames. 10:00 P.M. I go back to my room to go to sleep. I pass the girls bathroom and notice mound of ice sitting in the tub melting as if someone took an ice bath. I've heard about those, but only intense athletes do that. Something about helping sore muscles? I've already washed up when I return to the room. The bed on my right hosts a passed out Carter. She looks exhausted and she's shivering. I pull her covers over her body before I crawl under my own. Her skin feels ice cold. 10:30 P.M. I fall asleep. Early bedtime for a Friday.

4:45 A.M. I hear a loud ringtone go off, followed by Carter cussing softly. I pretend to still be asleep. Why would she be up so early on a Saturday morning. Feeling a presence over me, I assumed Carter is checking to see whether or not I've woken. I wait until I hear the door shut to get out of bed and scramble to find a shirt. I quickly slip something on and head out the door, noticing Carter's empty bed as I shut the door. Outside, I see a black car followed by a person entering it. Carter. Panicking, I grab my bike and pedal after the car. What the hell is going on? Is she into anything illegal? The car seemed pretty suspicious. Almost mob-like, or even cult-like. I follow the car until it stops in front of a school building. A flustered Carter runs out of the car wearing a jacket with the logo TEAM USA on the back. She enters the building. I stay hidden until the black car leaves and hide my bike in the bush near my side. Once it drives away, I enter the building, closing the door quietly behind me. I spot a group of girls in the middle of a large square floor joined by Carter. The facility seems to be a gymnasium. I figure all of the girls must be gymnasts. Why is Carter there?

"Carter James Barlow. Decide to sleep in now did you?" a blonde-haired man asks her. She doesn't respond and joins the group as they stretch. They all sport matching the same TEAM USA sweat suits as they warm up. The blonde-haired man appears to be their coach. He's fairly young and definitely not an ugly bloke. My thought is interrupted by his voice. "Everyone go to beam." All of the girls begin to move to left of the gymnasium. "Not you Carter. We need to work on your release moves on bars," he says to the brunette.

"I've practiced those thousands of times. They're good enough." Carter says to the man.

"They're not perfect, Carter! If you want to keep your spot as reigning world champion and future Olympian, they need to be perfect," he says sternly to her. Carter nods and grabs a small bag. Inside are these white things she places over her hands and applies chalk to. I believe gymnasts call them grips. I take a step back to collect my thoughts. What is this talk of a reigning world champion? Carter? Carter Barlow? The same one I share a room with? I turn my attention back to Carter.

She jumps from a spring board and glides out from the bar, bringing her feet to them and somehow slides up the bar. She hits a handstand right away and then swings to the high bar. She proceeds to do full swings all the way around the bar, 4 or 5 times, making intricate motions with her hands as she swings. About her 6th swing, she released the bar, does a full body twist/flip, and catches it again. She uses the excess momentum to do a double twist/back flip by letting go of the bar. My opens wide and I stare in amazement at what I've just experienced. She's absolutely incredible. What she does with her body defies gravity. The flips all look perfect and even though I don't know the technical terms, I can tell she's talented.

"Again," the man mutters. I don't understand what errors he sees in her tricks. They flow seamlessly from one to another. She proceeds to do the same sequence. "Pull your body in tighter and point your toes. Again!" he barks out. I've heard his voice often enough to know I wouldn't be welcome if he sees me. I exit the facility and bike home to wait for Carter's return, still amazed.

About 6 hours later, Carter walks in through the front door and throws all her stuff on her bed. I watch her as she takes a gigantic bag full of ice into the bath tub and shuts the door. That must've been why her skin was so cold, from the ice bath. When she returns to the room, I'm sitting on my bed. She collapses on her bed own bed and lets out a loud sigh. Blisters and rips cover her palms, bruises cover her thighs, and callous' cover her feet. I walk over and sit next to her on the bed.

"Rough day?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"You have no idea," she replies. A small laugh escapes my lips.

"You have no idea… I'm not stupid you know. I know what you've been doing," I say to her. She looks up at me, confused.

"Huh?" she asks.

"I saw you today at that gymnasium. Why are you keeping it a secret?" I ask her.

She stares at me in disbelief. "I wasn't careful enough," Carter mutters.

"Careful enough? With what? I'm begging you to explain. It'll stay between us if you want," I saw to her. Even all beat up, she's still breath-taking to look at. That exact moment, she threw away the mask, and for the first time to someone from a different world, she shed the veil.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey so this chapter a lot happens but the language is kinda of rough. I'm working on it but I'm still so used to academic writing that the pretty flow-y language is still trying to be rediscovered. I hope you guys like it. The next chapter will also be full of plot stuff so it'll probably be long too. Might take me a few days to a week to update. As always, please review. I'd love to know what those of you who actually bother with reading this think because I'm still rusty with my creative writing skills. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Vow

**Chapter 4 / The Vow**

_Jerome/_

To pledge yourself to something. It means the same as a bond, a pact, or even an oath. It holds the same secrecy as a vow, or a promise. In all the 16 years of my life, I have never made such an agreement with a person, other than myself. Egocentric. That might be how most people see me and maybe that's how I act, but it's definitely not the person I am. I guess I'm like a seed, in a way. On the outside I come across as cold, almost like an icicle that burns the skin as it's touched. But on the inside, life stirs within my icy exterior. One day that seed will blossom. One day the ice will break. There is no saying when; it depends on the time and on patience. After 16 years of living like this, my insides burn, trying to penetrate the ice that blocks them from surfacing. After 16 years, I still can't break through that shell, but for the first time I can hear it crack. The strange thing is that no matter how hard I hack away at the shell, the crack stays the same; it doesn't expand. And every time I'm with her, whether we're fighting, laughing, or just hanging out, it expands. She brings me to the surface of my shell. She helps me break through it and I don't know why. That's the hardest part, being completely unaware why she's the cause. Whatever the reason, I know that no matter what, I have to stay near to her. I have to stay close to her if I ever want to reach the surface. And to keep her near to me, I have to be able to make that vow. The vow that would eat away at me. The vow that I so desperately would want to break. But I can't, not for her. Anybody but her.

I look at her, Carter, as she tells me of the wonders of her life. All the times she's spent training, all of the injuries she's withstood, all of the sacrifices she's had to make for her dream. That magnificent dream of being the best in the world and it's within her reach. In some ways I envy her. I envy the natural God-given talent she has and the perseverance she's obtained. But in other ways I pity her. I pity everything she's never experienced. I pity all of the time she's lost of her childhood because of training. But most of all, I pity the fact that she's lived her entire life in disguise. She hasn't had a normal childhood, but then again neither had I.

"You don't understand what would happen if you told. My life wouldn't be the only one changed. Cameras, news crews, they would surround the house 24/7," she tells me. Her big green eyes stare at me right in the face. I nod my head. "Jerome, promise me," she pleads as she grasps my hands. They're warm and delicate, and they fit perfectly into mine. Our fingers interlock, but she doesn't notice.

"I promise," I say to her, and actually mean it. I wouldn't dare break it and have to lose her. I've grown closer to her in the few weeks she's been here than I ever have with anybody before. She's got me completely under her spell and I can't get out. I don't want to. By the time she's told me this story, its hit afternoon. We hang out in the room together; me on my bed, she on hers. I tell her more about my parents and my home life; how I was never the kid they wanted. They have a happy family with three kids back at home. None of them were ever sent to boarding school. The only reason I was sent off was because my mum was only 16 when she had me. She and my dad couldn't handle a kid at the moment. Their parents paid for my schooling and overtime, my parents forgot about me more and more. They don't ask me to visit anymore.

"At least your parents want you," I add in when I've finished recalling my story. Sadness overcomes me, as it always does when I tell this story. I look up and see Carter walking towards me. She sits down next to me and wraps her arms around me. I reciprocate the gesture, feeling the warmth of her body. I wish for the moment to last and it does, for a bit. She releases her grasp and stares right at me. Emerald eyes. They sure are beautiful. I push a lock of her hair behind her ear and smile. She surprises me by bringing her lips to my cheek, only for a second, and then pulls away. I wish for more and hope she does too. We both stare at each other and I know if there is a moment for me to have her, it's now. She looks at me, unaware of what I'm thinking.

There's a knock at the door and Carter turns away before I lean in. The moment has passed. She opens the door. It's Mick. I can't stand the bloke. He and Mara disgust me. _Mara_. I realize that ever since Carter moved in, I haven't thought of Mara. Not once.

"Carter, we need to work on that science lab," he tells her. They were placed next to each other in almost every class and had grown quite close. I could tell Mick had grown fond of her, despite his own girl.

"Yeah, let me get it and I'll meet you in the living room," she tells him as she gets her stuff and heads out of the room. I long for five minutes ago, before Mick had arrived. Once again, I sit by myself in my room.

* * *

_Carter/_

I don't understand what has been going on with Jerome lately. I basically throw an opportunity at him, but he can't return the feeling. Maybe it isn't meant to be. Everyone says he's been hung up on Mara for ages. I can see what she sees in Mick. He's quite handsome and athletic, though he isn't the sharpest kid I've met. As I enter the living room, Mick awaits me, his lab in hand. I bring mine with me as I approach the table and set it down. I take a seat next to Mick and we start to work. About half-way through, he flings some whipped cream on my nose.

"You've got something on your nose there," he tells me and I giggle. Grabbing a tissue, he wipes it off for me and I fling some back at him. He smiles at me in the most adorable fashion, cleaning off his nose as well. Before I know it, Mick stands up and dims the lights, then sits back down next to me. I give him a confused expression.

"I work better when the lights aren't so bright; they give me a headache," he explains and I nod. I turn back to our science homework. The stereo suddenly turns on and a romantic song plays in the background. I turn to Mick, only to find him inches away from my face. I breathe heavily, my heart racing, myself confused. He leans in and passionately kisses me. I'm so taken by surprise; I don't know how to react. He nudges me down and continues to kiss me, taking his shirt off in the process. I fight back as he proceeds to kiss my neck and makes his way down to my stomach, slightly grazing my chest. I struggle against him.

"Get off of me," I mutter and keep trying to fight him. He unbuttons my shirt, exposing my bra, and continues kissing me.

"I said, get off of me!" I yell at him, but his arms have pinned mine down and I can't move.

"Isn't this what you wanted? Don't say you haven't been leading me on," he says to me, whispering in my ear.

"No! You have a girlfriend and I would never do that! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I scream at him as I kick him off and he flips onto the floor. I button up my shirt as he gets up from the ground. Behind be stands an angry Mara. The next few minutes are a blur.

* * *

_Jerome/_

"Get off of me!" I hear Carter yell from the living room. Panicked, I run out the door and see a half-clothed Carter buttoning up her shirt. A bare chested Mick lies on the ground, groaning. My first emotion is anger at Mick. Who does he think he is, going after Carter? My Carter? He already has Mara, who not to mention had just walked through the door. She walks over to Mick and slaps him right in the face.

"You jerk!" she exclaims and storms out. Normally this is where I would go to comfort Mara, but I'm too busy watching over a troubled Carter. The next thing I k now, I'm punching the hell out of Mick.

"You despicable ass! How dare you hurt her like that?" I yell at Mick. I've pinned him down and although he is strong, I'm deceptively stronger. I throw punch after punch giving the jerk what he deserves, only to feel pain in my back as I'm kicked off of him. The kick isn't from Mick, but from Carter. It hurts like hell.

"Stop!" she yells as I get up.

"I can't let him get away with this," I spit out, angry at him.

"I can fight my own battles!" she yells and storms out the front door. I chase after her and close the door behind me. It's dreadfully cold outside and a thunderstorm is brewing ahead. A heavy rain covers the earth, soaking everything in its path. A roar of thunder accompanies lightning as it echoes throughout the sky. The ice-cold rain burns my skin, but I don't mind. I focus on Carter as she runs away from the house barefooted. I follow her as she runs towards the woods.

"Carter, are you crazy? This is dangerous!" I yell to her, but she keeps running. Eventually, I hit the heart of the forest and I hear a sob in the distance. Sitting under a willow tree is a soaked Carter. Cries escape her lips and tears stream down her cheeks. She sees me and stands up to confront me.

"What makes you think you have the right to do that?" she exclaims at me angrily. I stand there. "You have no right!"

"I'm sorry," I say to her.

"I don't care if you're sorry. I can fight my own battles!" she yells at my face as I continue to bear her wrath.

"I'm sorry," I repeat.

"Sorry? Is that all you can say? I don't care if Mick is a jerk. You can't do that. Not for me," she continues.

"I just wanted to help," I mutter.

"I don't care! I don't need it. Just leave me alone," she yells as she paces. I've never seen her so out of control before and I don't understand why she's so angry with me and not Mick. I stay out.

"Didn't you hear me? I don't want you near me. Nothing you say or do will want me near you right now!" she continues to scream as she pushes me away. Then at that moment, I realize she is exactly like me. I look into her eyes. Her voice says leave but her eyes say stay. I grab her and hold her close to me as she continues to cry. We stand out in the rain for what feels like hours as I hold her. Her body stays pressed against mine as our warmth is shared.

"Why does this always happen to me? Guys always try these types of things with me. I don't mean to lead them on," she asks me earnestly.

"You don't lead them on, you just make them feel special," I reply to her, realizing I'm guilty of this feeling.

"But I don't understand why," she adds in.

"Why? Because you are the most amazing girl they've ever met. You are absolutely beautiful, good-hearted, funny, a blast to be around, independent, and so much more. I could keep going on and on but the list would just bore you," I say to her, telling her what I'd meant to say earlier. She pulls away from the hug and stares at me with those eyes. Even in the pouring rain, she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

"Why can't all guys be like you, Jerome?" she asks me in a whisper. I lose myself in those eyes, and in the moment. Brushing her hair behind her ear, I gently nudge her chin up. I lean her towards me and gently brush her lips up against mine, then pull away softly. She stares at me in confusion and throws her arms around my neck, bringing us closer. Our lips meet once more as they get to know the feeling of each other. I gently nudge her teeth apart with my tongue and twist hers against mine, furthering the kiss. My hands move down her body as hers to as well, still involved in the kiss. I feel as though I could stay in this moment forever, and it feels as though it's been hours when we finally pull apart. The rain continues its fall as we lock eyes once more and she leans in to kiss my cheek.

"Thank you," she whispers, tickling my ear.

"Anytime," I whisper back to her, brushing my lips up against hers one last time. We break apart and I hold her close to me, enjoying the sweet serenity of the moment.

"We should probably head back," she says to me and I nod. We'd gone pretty far into the woods, but I knew the way back like the back of my hand. I find her hand with mind as we walk back to the house, dreading what awaits us. Our fingers intertwine and a smile makes its way onto my face. We walk back hand-in-hand, knowing we have the support of each other, no matter what happens. We continue to walk in the hard downpour; the only warm parts out our bodies being our intertwined hands. Eventually, we look upon the house as we approach it and enter the door. Everyone stares at us, Mick and Mara included, as their eyes drift towards our hands. I wrap my arm around Carter as we proceed to walk through the door and head to our room. I watch her as she brushes her wet hair and I smile at her. She's beautiful in the moonlight. I break eye contact and head towards the boys shower, some warmth would do me good. I notice Carter leaves the room and heads to the girls washroom to shower as well. We blissfully part ways.

That day, the man inside me finally broke through. He finally reached the surface. All the hard feelings I had about my parents faded. All of the bitterness I felt for Mick disappeared. All of the lust I had for Mara went away. I have Carter to thank for that because as long as I have her, I know I'll be alright. The way she makes me feel about myself is like nothing I've ever felt before. I love the person she's made me become and I love the risks she makes me take. Because of her, I can finally learn to keep a promise. Because of her, I will forever keep my vow.

* * *

**Authors Note/ Hey so here is the new chapter. A lot happened here as well and I'm exploring different character plots as well. Expect to see some brief Jara as well as trouble between Jerome and Carter because there can never be a perfect relationship in the house. (: Anyways. I'm going away on a trip this weekend and i have a bunch on homework to do ahead of time for next week because of that trip so don't expect to see a new chapter until next week, possibly next weekend. School has to come first. Life always, please review/give constructive criticism because i'm trying to come us with good plot ideas. If you guys have any ideas that are interesting, please message me them and I'll see how they fit into my plan. It's always better to have to many options rather than too few. **


End file.
